This invention relates to a heat exchange device for a heat source, particularly to one having high efficiency in dispersing heat from a heat source.
A first kind of conventional heat exchange device shown in FIG. 1 includes a heat dispersing plate 11 tightly laid on a heat source (as shown with dotted lines in FIG. 1), and an electric fan 12 fixed on the heat dispersing plate 11. The heat dispersing plate 11 has a plurality of short dispersing walls 111 spaced apart to be contacted by the wind produced by the fan 12 fixed tightly with screws 121 against the short dispersing walls 111. Though the short dispersing walls may disperse heat of the heat source, the fan 12 and the heat dispersing plate 11 are generally fixed in a case of an electric appliance with heat sources, so the inner air is not easily dispersed or cooled down.
A second kind of conventional heat exchange device shown in FIG. 2, called as a cooling device 2, includes a cover 21 closely laid on a CPU 30 of a computer, an electric fan 21 fixed on an outer wall of a computer case 3, and an air tube 23 connected between the cover 21 and the fan 22. The cover 21 has an air inlet 211 to connect to the air tube 23 to lead outer cool air sent by the fan 22 into the cover 21 to cool the cover transmitting the heat of the CPU and then dispersed into air inside the computer case 3. But heated air still remains in the computer case 3, so the heat dispersing effect is not so high.